Prison break the last break
by Narek
Summary: When you think it is over, there is still one last break out and this time it is Michael Scofield that needs to be broken out . . . . yes, he is alive and not alone.


**Prison Break: The Last Break**

Sara Scofield woke up with a start. She was breathing hard and her heart ached. She had, had the same dream again. She lay there in her bedroom and tried to push through the pain. She couldn't stop the tears from flowing as she also hyperventilated. After a little while, she calmed down but that didn't quell her pain. She looked at the empty part of the bed next to her and her loneliness seemed to overwhelm her. She then held her hand up in front of her. She still had her wedding ring on her finger, she'd take it off. She looked at it for the longest time thinking of the man who had given it to her. Thinking of this, she couldn't help the tears from flowing yet again.

Sara walked through the Panama streets as she headed towards her home. When she got there she saw something strange. There was a yellow envelope on her doorstop. She got there and looked around suspiciously before picking it up. She needed to be cautious because with her past, she could never be too careful. Especially not having her husband with her anymore. Her dear Michael had died years ago saving her from prison. Saving her had also saved their son, Michael Jr. who she and everyone else called Mickey. Currently, he was at a sitter's house. This sitter was someone she trusted a lot and that was saying something. She didn't come to trust easily but she needed someone near her who she could trust to watch her son. This was only occasionally though because she didn't like leaving him with anyone too long. She should have been on her way to pick him up but finding this envelope made her cautious. After looking around and noticing nothing, she went inside. When she was in, she locked the door with the special locks on her door. She then surveyed the security cameras that she had around her house. She rewound one of the tapes but unfortunally right when the whoever dropped the envelope there was a malfunction in the field. It lasted only a few seconds and it happened from an outside source. This worried her because only advanced tech could do something like this. With all that known, she turned to the envelope. She opened it slowly and then took out some documents. They were files that were recent about certain business practices. Those didn't attract her attention, what did was the signature on the bottom of them. Her breath caught in her throat as she read, in his handwriting, her husband's signature. She couldn't believe it, but part of her was highly suspicious. It wasn't until she turned to last page did she feel like her heart sank in her chest. The last document was a security photo of several individuals and one of them she was drawn to immediately. The image was blurry but it was him, it was Michael. She kept looking at it and also the time stamp which read only one day ago. However, this was impossible since Michael had died four years ago. Upon seeing this, she knew she had to go see Michael's brother Lincoln, immediately.

Lincoln didn't wait; he barged right into Paul Kellerman's office right past his upset secretary. She tried to stop him, but he was determined to get answers. He pushed passed the secretary and went in to find Kellerman with one of his assistants. He saw him come in, looking very angry, and he looked to them.

"Get out now!" Lincoln demanded to the assistant who looked to Kellerman for a response and he nodded. He then left and they were alone.

"Lincoln, I never thought I'd see you again, I thought our business was over."

"Well it seems we were wrong, about a lot of things," Lincoln stated.

"My Lincoln, could you be any more cryptic."

"I'm talking about my brother you son of a bitch, I'm talking about these." Right then he threw the papers on his desk. Kellerman picked them up to look them over, but he didn't look impressed."

"I'm sorry Lincoln but these can be faked, as you well know," he began and Lincoln did know because he had been framed for murder using advanced means, "I know you would like to hold onto the fact that Michael is alive, but he's dead, you saw the body, you buried him. These documents people are probably faking them to hit you where it hurts." They had buried him and saw that he was dead. Lincoln though couldn't shake a feeling deep n his gut. These thoughts had crossed Lincoln's mind.

"We had the handwriting analyzed, it is Michael's," Lincoln seethed and at that time, Kellerman looked sad.

"I'm sorry Lincoln, I don't know what it's like to lose a brother, but I'm being honest with you, Michael is dead." After he said that, Lincoln got really close to his face.

"If I find out you had anything to do with this, I will learn from my mistakes and I will kill you." He then began to walk out but Kellerman stopped him.

"Lincoln," he said and he stopped, "if you thought that Michael was alive, why come see me?" Lincoln turned completely around to face him.

"Your name was repeated several times in the files and that is why I hope for your sake, you're not lying to me." With that, Lincoln stalked out.

When he was gone, he took a deep breath before going to the phone. He picked it up and pushed one phone number. There were two rings before someone answered.

"You have a problem," was all he said.

Back in Panama, Lincoln knocked on Sara's bedroom door which she opened. She motioned him in and he did.

"I talked to Sofia, she says Mickey's fine," she explained as he came in.

"That's good," he said and then he was silent for awhile before speaking again, "I've been thinking about all of this and I've come up with only one way to find the truth, to see if Michael is indeed still alive." By the way he looked to her, the pit in her stomach began to grow. She knew where he was going with this and she couldn't stand it.

"Lincoln, no, we can't, I can't," she said, pleadingly.

"It's the only way, if we want to know if Michael is alive, I don't like it, but we have to dig up his grave." Hearing it out loud, she had to sit down.

"What if we're wrong Lincoln, I don't think I can take it if we're wrong." Lincoln then went to sit down beside her.

"I know what could happen if we're wrong, but what if we're right."

"How can we even think it, I mean, Kellerman was right about what he told you, these things can be faked, what makes you so suspicious that Michael is still alive?"

"I can't help shake this feeling in my gut, my mother, well, Christina, both me and Michael thought that she was dead for a lot longer and she turned out to be alive."

"Are you just hoping that history will repeat itself, what are the chances."

"I don't know what I want to find I just know from what happened with Christina to never accept anything unless you know for sure and I need to know. You don't have to do it don't worry, I will." She nodded slowly and Lincoln just held her hand for comfort. However, she wasn't feeling very comforted.

Kellerman's door was opened again but this time a man in a black suit came in. This man was eclipsed by two others in business suits. Kellerman knew this man and he was so afraid that he had to sit down. The man came in and also sat down while his guards stayed by the door.

"Laurence, I didn't know you would come when I called," Kellerman said, sounding very scared. Laurence just stared at him, very calmly.

"I'm not pleased Paul, your call upset me so I had to come."

"I didn't say anything to him," he said and Laurence waved him off.

"I know you didn't, because if you did, we wouldn't be having a conversation. No, like I said, your phone call upset me but for another reason than what you said. I have a mole in my office, among my people. Hearing that causes me a troubled mind and when that happens I start doing things out of my nature. You well know what happens when that occurs." Kellerman did know and he looked bleak.

"I don't know who the leak is, the papers didn't say and anyone could have done it but like I said, I'm not going to say anything, ever, you don't have to do anything."

"I know you won't say anything, that is a fact." He said that and then got up. He started to walk away but stopped at the door.

"You know, my basement has been lonely for awhile since its last occupant," he then turned back to Kellerman, "if I were you, I wouldn't let Lincoln Burrows anywhere near you if you don't want to be the one to fill the void." If there were pure terror, than it showed on Paul Kellerman's face before Laurence walked out.

Lincoln stood over Michael's gravestone with a shovel and just looked down at it. His hesitation was justified because even though he wanted to know if his brother was still alive, part of him wasn't so sure. It had been four years and he thought that everything was over but if he found out that it wasn't true, he wasn't sure he wanted to go through it all again. It was at that time that images came to his mind. All of his days on death row, feeling helpless. Then there was the day in the prison church where he saw his salvation. He saw Michael who said to him "I'm getting you out of here." Everything that happened since then, everything Michael had risked to get him out of Fox River and keep him safe. As he thought about all of that, sheer determination came over him and he picked up his shovel and began to dig.

After Laurence's car parked outside his office he got out with his guards behind him. He walked inside and as he walked to where he needed to be, the people around him nodded to him. They all knew he was the boss and they gave him their respect.

Lincoln dug deeper and deeper all the while thinking of the times he had spent with his brother. There were both good times and bad times but still, he dug deeper.

Laurence took his private elevator up to his penthouse office vaguely referred to as the Tower by his employees. He didn't argue because this was the place he went to watch the world below, like little mice in a maze. When he got up to the top, he exited to reach two large office doors. His guards opened it and he walked in but he wasn't the first one there.

After much time and a lot of effort he finally hit something solid. After taking a deep breath, he knelt down and began clearing away the dirt to reveal the coffin underneath. He hesitated again, not knowing if he wanted to know the answer that would be revealed underneath.

Laurence walked into the office and then went up to the unknown individual sitting in a large chair with his back to him.

"I've just come from an interesting visit with our old friend Kellerman." He talked while pouring a glass of his favorite scotch. When he mentioned Kellerman's name, the person in the chair laughed.

"You won't guess who's making trouble again, sweet Lincoln."

Taking all his power in his hands, he opened the coffin. He looked into it for the longest time, all of his emotions flaring. His entire life seemed to come crashing down as he stared down into an empty coffin.

"Michael," he whispered to nothing in particular.

Laurence took a deep breath before continuing.

"You know I knew this wouldn't last forever, but I believe this is all going to have to be dealt with." It was then that the figure in the chair turned around and Laurence smiled as he stared at Michael Scofield sitting in front of him.

"Lincoln isn't any trouble and there is no need to even worry about him, everything will go according to plan, there will be nothing to get in the way of what will happen, nothing."

"Let's hope not but you just as well know, with Lincoln, nothing can be taken in stride we'll have to deal with him." Michael didn't say anything just then, he just thought. Laurence saw this and began to stare at him. He noticed this and spoke up.

"What?"

"I know what you're thinking and don't, nothing can change what is not even you anymore."

"Yes, I am aware and don't worry, I know my place."

"Let's hope so, I wouldn't like to think that all of our time together didn't teach you anything." Michael grew solemn just then and looked away. It showed on his face that he feared this man. Laurence knew this and enjoyed it.

"What are you going to do, about Lincoln?" Michael asked. Laurence went out of his way not to answer, to draw out Michael's misery.

"Well, for one thing, I'm not letting you anywhere near him . . . or her, I'll deal with it. I'll also deal with the mole, you just keep your eyes on my prize." Michael would have said something, but he knew that he couldn't. So, he stayed silent and fumed internally.

After finding out the truth, Lincoln didn't know what to do. The first thing he did know though was that he had to tell someone. So, he figured the first one who should know, was Sara. However, the minute she saw him and the look on his face, she knew what he found out. She fainted just then and fell into Lincoln's arms. It took her some time to wake up and when she did, she couldn't stop her tears.

"How is he alive and why would he stay away from us for so long, in those pictures, no one was holding a gun to his head, why would he stay away from us?"

"I don't know what's happening, but I'm going to find out, I'm going to find him."

"Whatever it takes," she said.

"Whatever it takes," he replied and she nodded, very determined.

With that determination, Lincoln would need some help to make good on his promise. For that, he called on his friends. They came when they heard that it was important. They were all at their own homes and it took some time to arrive, but they did. It was then that Lincoln told them all about Michael. Of course, they were all obviously shocked. They didn't know what could have happened and were interested in the how. When they were all up to speed Lincoln told them his plan. When they heard that he was planning on going after him, they were obviously hesitant. They had all settled into nice and normal lives but with what Lincoln was suggesting they would be brought back into the life they tried so hard to get out of. Whoever could have done this, had to be very high profile. One can't fake someone's death without having some contacts. The chance of Michael being a willing participant in anything that would take him away from his family, particularly Sara and his son, is very low. Lincoln just knew that wherever he was, he must be there against his will, he just had to be. Knowing this and seeing their hesitation, angered him a little.

"Who's going to help me?" he finally asked and they all hesitated again.

"Help us," Sara corrected and Lincoln nodded.

"Lincoln, you know we want to help, I mean, it's Michael, it's just . . ." then Sucre trailed off, he was thinking of his wife and daughter. Lincoln looked to Mahone and knew he was thinking the same thing. He had lost his son because of what he had been involved in and he didn't want to lose his new wife too. Lincoln though, didn't want to hear it. He had his son and Sofia to think about too but he also had Michael to think of.

"Look, I know we all thought this was behind us but we also all know what Michael sacrificed for us, the things he went through, we owe him, no matter what, we owe him." They all knew this and so they agreed to help.

"So, I heard you have a photo proving he's still alive," Mahone said and Sara gave him the picture. He looked it over and was shocked to see Michael in the photo.

"Why do you want it?" Lincoln asked.

"I'm looking at the surroundings, you see in the window specific buildings, I think I can call in a favor at the bureau to see if I can locate where this building is, hopefully he's still there." Once Mahone explained that, they had a plan. Soon, they were going to find him and they were going to find out what happened to him.

Michael grudgingly left Laurence and while being flanked by his guards, went to his part of the top floor. The guards left him at the door and he went inside. He loosened his tie and sat down at his desk. When he was there, he looked around and thought. He saw the five known cameras staring at him. They followed him inside the room and everywhere he went. He was used to them now so that didn't bother him. Sitting at his desk and thinking about what he and Laurence had just talked about, he reached into one of his desk's drawers. There were several pictures there and he looked them over. The pictures were of Sara, Lincoln and his son. There were only one of his son, he was just a baby. The pictures were old but they were all he had. He treasured them and it could be evident from the wear of the photos. As he was looking at those the door opened. He glanced up to see a woman, whom he knew. He had known her for quite some time, Michelle Levine. She walked in very calmly and went right over to him. He was sitting at his desk and she came over to sit on his side, on the desk. She saw what he was looking at and sighed.

"You know, this is getting old, I mean, how long's it been, when are you going to throw those out?" she asked.

"When you get me new ones, I'll throw these out," he said, through semi-clenched teeth.

"Laurence will never allow that, you're lucky he let you keep those."

"He thinks this will keep me placid," he actually said that angrily. They both remained silent for some time.

"I heard about what is happening with Lincoln, he's not letting you near them, I guess these pictures will be all you have."

"It's what I always have had." She then reached over and picked up the one of his son which she looked at.

"He has your eyes," she said and he looked away painfully.

"I know," was all he said.

"Laurence sent me here to see that you get to your plane on time," she said as she handed him back the picture. He took it and after one long look, put them away. As he did, she watched him, very carefully.

"I'm ready," he said as he got up and straightened his tie. She stood after he was done and looked him over. She herself, then straightened his tie because he hadn't done it right. As she was doing so, she looked him in the eyes.

"You know, you don't need those pictures, they're of the past, have you ever thought of the future?"

"I deal with the future everyday and it's as bottomless as anything else I live with now." The way he looked to her, she could see that he was directing his meanings toward her. She then lowered her hands and took a deep breath. She wasn't going to say anything, instead, she stepped aside and he brushed past her. She watched him go and contemplated to herself.

It took some time but Mahone came through and found the building where the image had come from. It was a high rise building in New York City which presented a problem for Sara. Being still wanted in America she couldn't be seen in such a big city like New York. However, this was about Michael and nothing was going to stop her from going there.

After getting from Panama to New York they avoided what they needed to, to get on their way to the building. They were trying to figure out a way to get in the building without being detected when something spontaneous happened. Sucre was sticking to side streets when out of nowhere, three cars came and surrounded them. He was forced to stop and everyone jerked. Out of the cars, several individuals came out and went to their car. They forced the doors open and got them out forcibly. Lincoln particularly tried to fight but these men were trained professionals. They forced them out of their car and into cars belonging to them. They were held at gunpoint as they were driven away. The windows were tinted and so they didn't know where they were going. Figuring they were going to exactly where they were heading anyway, they just sat there. When the doors were opened again they were in a garage. Going to an elevator they were taken up to a hallway. This hallway led to another room this one without any windows. It was just a big white room where they were left.

"Where are we!" Lincoln finally demanded, "Where's Michael, where's my brother!" He tried to get at one of the men but instead of answering he just got a gun in the face. The men then left and they were alone.

"What are we going to do now?" Sucre asked.

"We're going to wait, if these are the people who have Michael, they'll come," Sara replied with a hint of desperation in her voice. It was as if she was wishing beyond hope that what she was saying was true. With nothing left to do, they waited. Hours was what it felt like while they waited. Finally, they heard footsteps outside the door. The door was opened to reveal two guards first and then a man in a very expensive suit. The two guards who came in afterward had a chair in their hands. They set the chair down which the man sat in. The guards then took flanking positions around him. This man just sat in front of them and looked at them quizzically.

"Who are you?" Lincoln demanded first.

"Laurence," he said, pointing to himself and then he went silent again.

"Where's Michael?" Sara demanded, not wanting to wait and he smiled at her. His glares at them made them angry and it showed on their faces. Finally, after quite some time he spoke up.

"Do you all have problems with impatience?" he asked and they were confused by this question, "I think you do, it's a very common problem with people now-a-days. It takes great care to rid oneself of such a short coming. I myself spent years training myself for extreme patience. I can wait and it's one of my greatest strengths but not one of yours."

"I don't care, where is Michael?" Lincoln asked and the man laughed.

"Michael who?" Lincoln heard that and grew extremely angry. He tried to get to the man but one of the guards stood between them causing Lincoln to stop.

"There's that impatience again, you really need to work on that."

"Or what, you'll kill us?" Sucre asked and the man laughed again.

"Kill you, no, I've actually never killed anyone, it's a disgusting display of impatience I think." They all looked extremely skeptical.

"Oh yeah, you're all heart, I'm sure," Mahone replied, as if trying to suppress his own amusement. He spoke up and the man looked at him.

"Heart, you of all people saying that is funny, is that what you're trying to laugh at," he said and Mahone glared at him, "no, I may have said that I have patience but heart, that's hard. No, I don't have heart, you see, I know who I am and what I want, I always did. To get what I want takes special care." The way he said special care made Sara shudder.

"We don't care about you," Lincoln said and before he could say anymore the man held up his hand.

"I'm aware, don't worry, I'm aware of a lot of things, including what brought you here. I knew with all your past's you'd come the moment you had that information about Michael which is why I just waited for you to come to me. I didn't want to waste the energy to go after you when you would all do the work for me. You see, I also don't do things I don't have to. Unfortunally, I have to deal with this now. Don't worry, I will and I'm not like the others, I don't pussy foot around in the dark."

"No, the Company never did," Lincoln said and at that implication, the man laughed out loud.

"You think I'm part of the Company, ha, please, the Company was a gang of children running around playing war and battle strategies. The General, he was a toy soldier who thought he was untouchable, but you all proved him wrong, didn't you, you and Michael." When he mentioned Michael's name he actually sounded in awe and admiration.

"Is he alive?" Sara asked, trying not to sound too eager. For a moment, he looked to her with a hint of hatred in his eyes. He then smiled, covering up the glare.

"You know one of things that I'm also good at, watching, I'm good at watching, whatever it may be. In your all case, I was less concerned with all of you, but Michael, he was my little pet project," again his face showed admiration and awe, "he has skill, talent and genius." He stopped then and couldn't seem to finish.

"What did you do?" Lincoln asked.

"What did I do, well first, I watched him, when he was a child, watched him grow into a man. At that time, when that happened I was going to tell him who I was but first, the General happened, you, Lincoln, you happened and an opportunity arose. I saw the chance to do what I was going to do, only unknowingly, help him achieve his ultimate potential. Of course he did a lot of what he did by himself, I know when to guide and when not to. Any father would and that was what I was, a lot more than Aldo Burrows ever was."

"Are you getting to the point soon?" Lincoln said angrily and Laurence shook his finger at him.

"There's that impatience again but I understand, you want to know about Michael and I'm getting to that. I like to get everything out in the open because it's only then do people accept what is inevitable. Acceptance is important, so, let me continue. My unseen guiding hand led Michael to his decisions which he made, amazingly. I always knew he would destroy the Company the minute they went after you. The challenge was what Michael loved whether he knew it or not. I knew it of course, the signs were there. When he finally did succeed in destroying the Company I believed it was time, finally, but then and this doesn't happen often, I was surprised. Something happened I didn't think would happen, happened which was you sweet Sara, you went to jail. Being so aware of Michael's responses, I knew he would go after you and that he would do everything he had to, to save you . . . even die, "Sara heard that and looked away because she knew he spoke the truth, "of course, I couldn't let that happen, I wasn't going to let the General get the best of me, so I set in motion my plan, very intricately I might say."

"What about his tumor, we saw, it had grown back," Mahone interjected.

"Another part of my plan," he said and Sara looked like she was trying to fight back tears. She didn't let them come though, she wasn't going to cry in front of this man, "I got one of my doctors to fake his medical results, he had to believe that he was lost so that he would do the only thing that could have occurred to him. You see, if he didn't believe he was dying then he would have chosen an alternate plan."

"Another thing you knew about him I guess, you son of a bitch," Lincoln spat, trying real hard not to attack this man again.

"Yes, apart from your colorful choice of words, before he went to the prison to get you out Sara, I had an associate of mine gently run into him where he was given a time release capsule. When the electricity which was not as much as everyone thought, coursed through his veins the capsule broke, simulating death. After that, well, things had to work out quickly. Did you ever ask yourselves how things worked out the way they did with Michael's funeral. Where did the money come from to pay for it?"

"My father, he had . . ." Lincoln began.

"Yes, Aldo's secretly hidden funds given to you by one of his associates, please Lincoln you of all people should know to be cautious of appearing monies, didn't you do something like that with Michael, gave him money that you said came from one source but in fact came from another. Those funds came from me, to speed things up I very well couldn't have Michael waking up in a coffin or worse, with you all looking at him. No, instead, he woke up with me looking at him." When he said that, they finally had acknowledgment that Michael was alive. That got them very impatient, especially Sara, she felt also heart sick. She had to see him, she just had to.

"So you did save Michael," Lincoln said, as if asking and he looked as if it was obvious.

"You want a straight answer, then yes, I did," he said and then he actually got up which caused his men to move the chair while he walked up to where Sara and Lincoln were standing, "a mind like Michael's needs to be preserved and I designated myself to protect it. So, when Michael was going to throw it all away, I stepped in. I couldn't, I wouldn't let a mind like Michael's be thrown away to save the bitch, who killed my sister." He said that and glared at Sara who's eyes widened upon his proclamation. Lincoln's shock showed on his face too.

"Christina . . ." Lincoln said.

"Yes, Lincoln, if you were her son, I guess you could call me uncle Laurence, but instead, you just get to call me Laurence . . . Michael . . . Scofield."

"No, it's not possible," Lincoln said.

"Oh, it's very much possible, I knew you when you were little but me and Christina had our falling out long before you could have memories of me."

"Falling out, about what, other than Christina's obvious character flaws." Laurence grinned at that.

"Funny you should mention those, I was aware of them as you became later on. Christina always had her problems and they only got worse when she got pregnant with Michael. I helped her the best I could which was probably why she named Michael after me. We were close, similar minds and all but it didn't last forever. We were different people, we wanted different things. The last day we acted like brother and sister was the day she told me how unhappy she was with her life. I told her of a quick solution, she should have divorced Aldo, dumped you into a foster home and gave Michael to me. It was then that she saw my goal. Knowing what I was like, well, for once in her life her motherly instincts kicked in. She confronted me about my plans, so I told her, I don't like to lie, it's unseemly. She heard it and told me I'd never get him, she would stop me. She was good and so I believed her which made me a little upset. I hadn't worked on my patience back then and so things didn't go well after that. That was the last time I saw Christine but I followed her, she was still my sister. I watched as she chose the General over me and ended up giving Michael away anyway. Granted, she still protected him from me which left me simply, waiting. Then, she died and ironically that gave me the chance I waited thirty two long years for."

"Now that you have it, what are you doing?" Sara asked.

"What are you making him do?" Lincoln asked.

"What makes you think that I'm making him do anything. Maybe he's working for me under his own volition."

"Michael would never do that," Sucre said.

"Never," Mahone replied too.

"Of course, you all know him right, or do you? I mean, it's been four years, people change, especially and I've been told this, when they meet me." They all didn't know what he meant but just by talking to him, they knew it couldn't be anything good.

"Not Michael, not him," Lincoln said and right then a woman came into the room. She surveyed the scene and particularly looked at Sara. They locked eyes before she was the one who looked away. She then leaned down and whispered in Laurence's ear. He seemed to perk up and then nodded to the woman. She stood up and then faced them all again. Her glance occasionally went towards Sara, but she never looked at her long enough for anyone to notice.

"Well, it appears my timing gets better every day."

"What, what is it?" Sara asked.

"In order for you to get through all of this I suppose that this has to happen no matter how much I don't like it. You'll have to see and then move on," he then walked to the door, "I'll be back." He left but the woman stayed, with some of the guards. The woman stood there and stayed silent. Instead, she just looked at them.

"What are you, one of his lackey's?" Lincoln asked staring at the woman.

"Who am I, you can't ask me that," she said and they were confused. Much later, Laurence came back. He looked pleased and a little apprehensive.

"Okay, it's time," he said and they knew what he was talking about. Michael was coming and they were finally going to see him. They waited, patiently, and then they heard footsteps. All their breaths caught in their throats as soon, the door opened. Slowly, their hopes and their fears were answered. Michael came walking into the room, dressed up in a suit and with little to no emotion on his face. They saw him and Sara tried her hardest to keep her emotions in check but it was hard.

"Michael," she said, with a few tears in her eyes. He looked at her and they could see that he was trying to fight some emotions too. He, though, was having a better time at it. He looked at them all and didn't seem shocked to see them. Laurence looked to all of them too but especially to Michael. Soon, Sara tried to move towards him but he moved away. She was shocked by this and so was everyone else. They were more shocked by what he said next.

"What are doing here, why did you come?" he asked as he backed away.

"Michael, what are talking about, we came for you," Sara said.

"We came to help you," Lincoln said. Michael smiled, as if trying not to laugh.

"Help me," he whispered before looking to them, "you shouldn't be here, you all need to go, go, now." He then began to make his way towards the door but Sara wasn't going to let him go. She actually went to him, to touch him. She grabbed his face and held it in her hands. He didn't fight her, but he didn't look really happy.

"Listen Michael I love you, we came because we love you. Talk to me, tell me what's the matter, why are you acting like this, what happened to you." Before answering he slowly moved her away from him.

"Go home Sara," he said as he too moved away from her again and towards the door, "go home to your son, he's the one who needs you, not me." When he said that, he sounded angered. They all just looked at him confused.

"Michael, we're not leaving until we talk to you," Lincoln said.

"He's right papi, we're not going anywhere," Sucre replied.

"Well, you need to, you have no idea . . ." he said and then he looked to Laurence who just watched everything, amused and interested.

"Enlighten us then," Mahone replied. He remained silent again, as if thinking. Shaking his head, he went to the door. Sara tried to stop him but he pulled away. Before walking out, he stopped and turned slightly back.

"Sometimes things happen that alter people's perceptions, mine were altered and now you all have to go, you're not part of the road anymore," he said and then he walked out. When he was gone, the woman followed him out.

"Well, there it is, you've seen him and now you can all go, I'll even arrange the transportation," Laurence said.

"No, we are not going anywhere until we know what happened to Michael," Lincoln said while Sara looked as if she was in a daze. Whoever that was that she just met, it wasn't the Michael she knew, it wasn't her husband. Laurence heard him and this time he seemed annoyed.

"Oh, you all, you just won't stop," he said and then he thought for a moment, "maybe it would be good for you to know, that way, you'll have no doubts. Having no doubts is good, it makes things clear and you all need things to be truly clear." As he said those last words, he talked really slowly and the look that he gave them sent chills down all their spines. He then walked out and closed the door behind him with a loud clang.

Michael went back to his office and it took all his strength to stay in control. Michelle was right behind him.

"Are you okay?" she asked him and he glanced quickly at her angrily but then looked away.

"He's playing me, I thought after everything he'd stop."

"You know he's . . ." she began but the door opened. Laurence came in followed by his guards.

"Are they gone?" Michael asked.

"No, they won't leave, wouldn't you know it," he said and he was grinning. Michael didn't like that grin and it just made him more upset.

"Well make them go, you're good at that," he then grew very angry, "you said if I played your game, they'd be safe, you'd leave them alone!" Laurence seemed unaffected by his display of anger. He just seemed to blink and look at him.

"Yes, I did say that but neither one of us counted on our little mole but these are the cards we have been dealt."

"And how are we going to do that?" Michael asked.

"Well, they don't know everything. I am proud of what happened with you," Michael didn't look him in the eye just then, "maybe, if they heard, everything, they would believe that it is best to leave." Michael knew what he was asking and he felt a pit in his stomach. He didn't want to relieve it all again, but he knew that he had to. He would have to live through his worst nightmare if he wanted the people he cared about most to survive. So, he agreed and Laurence was pleased. However, before everything was left up to him he made sure to get Michael's eyes.

"Just in case you think of anything clever, everything is running exactly how it always has been, nothing changes in this building." They kept their eyes locked for the longest time with Michelle looking between them.

They had all been brought to Michael in a very luxurious office. When they entered, they looked around and saw a lot of security cameras. Michael was there and he was looking out the window down at the street below. He didn't turn around as they were escorted in. No one was there but him and surprisingly the guards left. When they were gone, Lincoln turned to his brother.

"Okay, we need to find a way to get out of here," he said, but Michael shook his head.

"Lincoln, please, just don't okay," he said.

"What are you talking about Michael?" Sara asked and he smiled a small smile.

"Just please, sit down and let me talk." He sounded so desperate that they had no choice but to do as he asked. When they finally did sit down, Michael took a deep breath. A look of exhaustion was on his face that broke all their hearts to see. They wanted to know what had happened to him and so they listened.

"This is going to be a long story so please, just listen, you'll understand everything in the end, I promise," he explained and then he turned his attention to Sara, "I thought that I was dead, I thought that it was over, that night in the prison, saving you was supposed to be it, but I couldn't have been more wrong . . . ."

_4 years ago_

He could hear people talking, but he couldn't move. Soon though, he was able to feel which turned out to be very, very bad. The pain that was coursing through his body was excruciating. He cried out and tried to move, but he was held down by various individuals around him.

"Doctor, he's awake," a woman's voice said.

"He's going to need a sedative, how's his vitals?

"They're coming back up, but his heartbeat is erratic."

"Of course it is, we just brought him back from the dead, help him, he's no use to me if he dies," another voice replied, this one very authoritative.

"Right away sir," the female voice said and then they must have given him something because he was immediately unconscious again.

When he awoke next, the pain had lessoned but he still felt something, specifically in the back of his head. As he opened his eyes, he looked around. There was a nurse who saw him and then made a call. She told whoever was on the other end that he was awake again before hanging up. As he tried to get up a man came in who excused the nurse. She nodded to him before leaving which left the man to look to Michael. Michael was so weak that he could barely move let alone get up when the man walked over to him. He sat down in the chair next to him and they looked to one another. Michael lay there and even though he was weak, he tried to pull against the straps that held his arms and legs down.

"Michael, you have no idea how long I've waited for this," he then put his hand on his arm, "do you recognize me?" Michael was barely paying attention to him because he only had one thing on his mind.

"Where's Sara, where's Linc?" he asked and the man looked vaguely annoyed.

"Don't worry about them, Michael; you should be concerned with yourself, for once in your life. Worry about the here and now and now, which is you and me. I asked you if you knew me because I know you. I've known you since you were a child Michael, because I'm your uncle, Christina was my sister, my name is Laurence. You're actually named after me, my sister and I were really close once." Michael heard this but didn't really care about any of it. Anything associated with that woman was bad. Those feelings must have shown on his face because Laurence picked up on it.

"I know you have issues with her, but I'm not my sister. You and I are going to have a different relationship. We're going to do great things together." Michael looked to him just then and he sensed this man was deluded to think that he was going to help him. He needed to get back to Sara; he had to get back to his family.

"I have to get out of here," he said as he again to try to fight against his restraints. Laurence, however, stood up and kept him from moving.

"I'm sorry Michael, that's not going to happen, you need to let go of your previous life to focus on your future, with me."

"They'll come for me, they will."

"They won't Michael . . . they believe that you're dead, they buried you, don't you remember the prison, the electricity?" Michael then thought to himself and the painful flashes came back to him suddenly. It was as if he was reliving it and the pain was so intense that he cringed. Laurence tried to get his attention, to snap him out of it.

"I'm not dead," Michael said, trying not to hyperventilate, "I'm alive."

"Yes, you are, because of me, I arranged all of this Michael, I saved your life." When Michael looked confused, Laurence decided to elaborate.

"Like I said, I've been watching you and when I heard Sara was arrested, I knew what you would do so I had to set my plan into motion. I knew you'd do whatever you had to do to save her and your child, even die which I counted on."

"You set all this up, you son of a bitch," he seethed as he fought harder, but he was stuck. He wasn't going anywhere and Laurence seemed to appreciate his anger.

"Come now Michael, why shouldn't I do all of this for you, your mind, it's too brilliant to waste, you're unique even amongst our family. I couldn't let you waste it for no good reason."

"There was a good reason."

"What, Sara and Lincoln or your other friends, they've moved on and we both know they're better off without you. Haven't you just brought danger into their lives anyway?" That suggestion hit him hard. He had often thought that but had never heard it out loud. This man knew him and as their eyes locked, they both knew it.

"You know me, so you must know that I'll do whatever I have to do to get back to them." At that, Laurence just grinned.

"Yes I know, you wouldn't be you if you didn't try but before you go trying what in the end will be fruitless there are a few things we'll have to get out of the way. First, you should know that while you were unconscious I had placed in your head a small chip that can be activated remotely by me and by a mainframe. When this happens, the pain you will feel will be immense and I guarantee excruciating. I can do it or a computer can do it, think of that as a backup if you think that killing me will help you. Don't think you can find this computer either because only I know its location." Michael listened to this all and knew he was telling the truth. He could see it in his eyes.

"But," Laurence began again, "since such a show of force is usually beneath me there are ways in which I want you to experience so you can perhaps come to my way of thinking by yourself that is, unless you'll help me now." Michael looked at him with defiance in his eyes which made Laurence realize what he would have to get through. So, he stood up and walked towards the door. When he got there, he paused and turned again back towards him. He looked sorrowful as he did so.

"I really do wish that you would be more open to the idea of working with me but no matter, soon enough, you." He then walked out leaving Michael to contemplate his final words.

As it turned out, he had a right to worry. When he had sufficiently recovered from his first few days he was moved. To his despair, he was moved to what was called the Basement. Laurence was there along with a woman who he had heard was called Michelle. He was brought over to them and Laurence gave him a quick up and down. He then gave him one more chance to reconsider. Michael didn't answer which was all he needed before Laurence shook his head.

"So be it," he said and then he moved aside. Michael was then forced inside and the door was shut leaving him in there alone. There was darkness all around him not to mention silence. When the door shut with a clang Michelle turned to Laurence.

"How long do you think he'll last?" she asked.

"He's stubborn, so much like me in that way. However, he has hope which did serve him well against the Company but now I have to get through that if I am ever to trust him. When I strip him of that, he will be more pliable and receptive to me."

"He has a lot of it what makes you think that you'll be able to strip him of it."

"By reminding him of how useless and lost the past is. When he lets go of that he'll know the future is all he should be worried about. To do that though, I'm afraid he'll have to spend more time in this room than others. Luckily for me though, his past makes him more susceptible to this type of conditioning."

"He hates dark places?" she questioned. In response, Laurence put his ear almost close to the door. He could hear a little hyperventilating which he smiled at.

"I'd say that, that's for sure."

"So, if he breaks, what makes you think he won't keep thinking of his woman?"

"Well, that's where you come in my dear, if I recall you're quite good at displaying your wilds." Michelle smiled at that because he was correct in saying that.

"That aside, when he breaks, how will you know?"

"Oh, I'll know and when that happens, then the games really begin."

Time moved slowly and painfully for Michael after he was locked away. The room was almost pitch black and dead silent. All he had to keep him company was his memories and thoughts. Ever so often he would see light and food was given to him but that wasn't all the time. He sat alone forever and thought of things sometimes he'd rather not. He seemed to be reliving his life since the beginning. He remembered his mother, as she used to be back in the good days. When it was just him, Lincoln and his mother things were good. Then, after what happened with her, he realized that all these were delusions. They were facades, they weren't real. His mother wasn't like that. She had never wanted children and had told him as much by her actions. In the end there was only one woman who loved him unconditionally, which brought him to Sara. His memories of her came to him slowly and he lived them as if they were precious. Of course they were to him, which was why his memories turned to her. He remembered her face, her body and her kisses. He lay there in the dark and thought only about her. Everything about her made him feel as if he wasn't here. He imagined that he was with her and that everything was alright. However, soon enough, he was snapped out of his thoughts and again he remembered where he was. The darkness overcame him just then and he couldn't stand it. He cowered in the corner and tried to drive out what he was feeling but he couldn't. The darkness was overtaking him and he felt anger like he never had before. He started to hit the wall behind him angrily until he could feel the blood. His pounding must have alerted someone because the door opened. The light blinded him and he had to cover his eyes. At the door was Laurence and he stood there for a little while. When Michael was able to look up they stared at one another.

"Are you ready to talk now?" he asked but Michael looked at him defiantly again.

"Go to hell," he said and Laurence sighed. He then took something from his pocket and went over to kneel by his side. In his hand was a picture which he showed to Michael. When he saw it, his face fell. His heart broke at the same time because he was looking at a picture of a small baby.

"It's a boy, just in case you were wondering," he said and then Michael slowly took it.

"You know I thought that this would work for you but I guess I underestimated how much we are alike." Michael rolled his eyes at him just then and didn't answer.

"Enjoy that picture while you can because it is all you'll have, that I assure you . . . ." he then took a deep breath, "okay Michael, this isn't working and I wish I didn't have to resort to this but things are as they are." Michael glanced up at him and they locked eyes. He didn't like the look in Laurence's eyes but as he said, things were as they are.

As it turned out what was next was worse than he could have imagined. Laurence did know him and he knew how to get under his skin. He did everything to break him and at first it was just like the silent room. He didn't let anything he did get to him but soon, he began to reach his breaking point. Laurence knew it was coming and the day it did he was there. He was exhausted and the pain eradiating from him was coming in waves. Laurence could see it in his eyes that he had, had enough. Seeing this, he got real close to him. He was weak and could barely look at him.

"Michael, can you hear me?" he whispered and Michael did manage to look at him to nod.

"This can all stop Michael, all you have to do is say yes. Give in and follow me and everything that you've ever felt will go away. You can move on and be free."

"I don't want to feel like this anymore," Michael whispered back and Laurence nodded.

"You won't have to, there's no one here anymore to make you remember what has happened in the past. The future is ahead of you, with me." Michael turned away from him but Laurence kept his eyes on him. He thought of everyone that he cared about, Lincoln . . . Sara and everyone else. Something occurred to him then. He knew he wasn't going to go anywhere. He wasn't going to see them again and the only way out of this was to do what had been against his nature. He was going to have to give in to the man looking at him so intently. When he decided that he and Laurence locked eyes.

"Okay," Michael whispered, "I'll do it." The smile on his face widened and he then helped to un-strap Michael to get him fixed up.

It had taken Michael two and half years to finally say yes to Laurence. After he had finally said yes, that didn't get him off the hook entirely. Laurence stayed close to him to make sure that he was really with him. Michelle was there too and her intentions were well known to him. He couldn't fight Laurence, but he could fight her. That didn't bother him because not much could anymore. It seemed that he had shut down and just did what Laurence asked him too. He fought hard not to think about the life that was behind him. It just hurt too much and he couldn't think about them. So, he kept busy in work which was plentiful. He and Laurence flew around the world to various meetings and business operations. Laurence had one of the largest empires Michael had ever heard about. He had his hand in everything which included, ironically, Scylla. When Michael and the others had given Scylla to the UN, they had dispersed it to various governments for study. Many of those governmental agencies had stocks owned by Laurence himself. So, it could be fair to say that Laurence had more of Scylla than even the General had. Scylla operations was what Laurence wanted Michael involved in. That kept him busy for a long time. That was what he was doing right then. He was in front of a large wall with various things passed on it. He had done walls like this before such as when he was planning to get his brother out of Fox River. Having the wall like this helped him process. He was thinking when he heard Michelle come in. She was expected and so he just kept looking at the wall. She had a lot of papers in her hand which she set on his desk. Turning around and looking to them, he almost completely ignored her. Looking them over, he seemed troubled.

"These are the projections?" he asked her.

"Yes, they're lower than we thought but doable still."

"Let's hope so, he's counting on this to be done soon."

"So he's impatient, what else is new," she said and as she said that she put her hand on his. He looked to it and pulled away immediately. She looked at him annoyed as he turned back to his wall.

"Oh Michael," she began but he stopped her.

"Spare me Michelle, I don't need this right now."

"You don't need this, what do you need Michael, you need her, well news flash, she's not here, I am."

"Yes you are but you'll never be there for me the way you want to be, you or Laurence." She looked away sadly for a moment but let it be hidden again.

"You must have really loved her," she said and he looked her right in the eye.

"Yes, I do," he said, in the present tense, and she just stared at him. She left it at that because she knew better than to push him, especially when it came to Sara Scofield. Something seemed to touch her just then and she actually couldn't explain what it was.

After that, Michelle seemed to get the hint. She left him alone so that he could get on with his work. That was what he did no matter what it was. He spent most of his time abroad never really wanting to go back to the States. As he traveled, part of him realized what his mother must have thought. She had gone away from her family and he realized that maybe it was because she was running away from something. He was now doing exactly the same thing but it was different with him because he was actually hurt by it. To get past it, his pain, he just had to think about anything else.

_Present Day_

Michael finished his story and then paused. They all looked to him and didn't know what to say. They were angry and saddened for him. What he had to go through was what no one should have had to. They told him as much, but he seemed unaffected by it.

"So, now that you all know, you have to leave," he said but Sara went over to him.

"We're not going anywhere, Michael, we can't."

"You have to; if you don't Laurence will do unimaginable things to keep you all from talking. He doesn't have to kill you to make you silent."

"But what about you?" Sucre asked.

"I lived with this for this long, I can live with it for the rest."

"You can't just ask us not to do anything," Lincoln said, "not after everything that you did for us."

"So you owe me right, well then do this for me, go, please." Before he could say anything else there was a voice behind them.

"Yes, go," the voice said and they turned around to see Laurence standing there with all his guards. They all stood to face him defiantly except Michael who just stood there patiently.

"You heard him, you know now that he is better off where he is so you should all just go," he finished.

"No," Lincoln stated.

"You know what; I'm getting impatient with all of this. You all either leave now or there will be hell to pay."

"Won't you worry about us knowing?" Mahone asked.

"I would worry, if any of you were really a threat, but without Michael, you're not. So, I'll have people watch you but as far as worrying drastically about you, we have much more important things to worry about, don't we Michael." Michael didn't say anything and it seemed there was nothing left to say. They thought about what Michael had said and they did fear this man. He was powerful and from Michael's story, could do things that even the General wouldn't or couldn't.

"My men will escort you out," Laurence said as his guards surrounded them. Before even Sara could get close to Michael, she was forced to move. They all looked back but Michael was looking away. Soon, they were all out and Laurence went to stand by Michael.

"Don't think that this little show and tell changes anything. Things are as they are, like I've said before and we have a job to do, you have a job to do. Don't let me down or else I'll make what you went through in the Basement seem like a warm summer morning." Michael didn't say anything; instead, he just looked ahead, unmoving.

As Lincoln, Sara and the others were forced out of the building Sara turned to Lincoln.

"We can't just go," she whispered.

"We're not, Laurence doesn't think that we're a threat, let's make ourselves one."

After Lincoln and the others had left, Laurence sent Michael away. The final phase of their plan for the ultimate facilitation of Scylla would take place in Los Angeles. A lot had happened to him there and it seemed a lot more was about to. He arrived but what he didn't know was that he wasn't the only one heading there.

Lincoln and the others knew they were being watched but after years on the run they all knew how to be evasive. They made plans to go back to where their homes were just for show. Secretly though, they made plans to get to Michael. They knew that the biggest obstacle was the tracking and debilitating chip that Michael had said was in his head. They knew that if they could destroy that than he could be free. Laurence was the next obstacle but once they were through with whatever computer had Michael in a noose, they would deal with him. Knowing all of this, Mahone arranged to contact Felicia Lang-Mahone. She was able to, using her connections, to locate where Michael went. They needed to find the computer wherever it was but all Felicia could tell them was that Laurence had made several trips to Los Angeles right after Michael had "died." Having Michael there couldn't be a coincidence and so they knew that was where they wanted to go to. However, getting there would take some finesse. They all called in some favors and managed to lose their surveillance detail. Doing this though, they knew Laurence would be alerted but nothing was going to stop them from saving Michael.

In Los Angeles, Michael was busy with one meeting after the next. There were many important people here for this conference that was showcasing Scylla improvements. Michael's true purpose there was to get Laurence intimate details of what the others had found out. Laurence did have his hands in the overall knowledge of Scylla but there were things that the other countries didn't give up. There was a lot of distrust still between countries even after they had agreed to share everything. Laurence though, wasn't big on trust and so he needed Michael to get what he wanted to know. He liked control and if he had control over Scylla and the information that was distributed, he would also have. Michael got to work leaving all else aside.

Laurence got word of the others fleeing from his men. He was upset because again he knew where they were heading. They were predictable and so he knew he would have to react. He found it ironic it was all coming to head here. It was lucky for him though because when they got here, he'd show them just why they shouldn't mess with him. They had a plan, but he had a plan too.

They all got to L.A. and from Felicia's Intel wherever Laurence had gone had massive security. They prepared their plan after receiving the schematics of the building from Agent Lang. She really came through for them and Lincoln, Sara and Sucre made sure to thank her if everything turned out right for them. They studied the plans for as long as it took to find a way in without being detected. They had everything that they needed and enacted their entrance. Being slow and careful they managed to get in. Later, it was Sucre who pointed out that this shouldn't have been this easy. No sooner had he spoken did they arrive at the location that had the most power drainage. Since they were searching for a super computer, it would take a lot of power, hence the power drainage areas. They got ready to go in only to be confronted by Laurence and his men. Laurence looked extremely disappointed.

"Come now, you didn't think that you'd ever get one over me?"

"Yeah, maybe," Lincoln replied.

"Don't be ignorant Lincoln, I hate ignorance," he replied and then took a deep breath, "I believe that you all don't care about your own lives, which is obvious. So, I guess you all need a different demonstration." With that, they all watched horrified as Michael was shoved in. He was fighting but it didn't help. Michelle was there too and she didn't look well but she did hide a lot of it.

"No!" Sara yelled and Lincoln would have tried to do something but the men stood between him and Michael.

"Now!" Laurence yelled, getting their attention, "next time, maybe you'll think twice before you test me." With that, he took out a small device from his pocket and pushed the large button on it. Michael yelled out in pain as his legs gave out from beneath him. Sara immediately went over to him and tried to comfort him, but he was in too much pain. Michelle watched this and it was hard for her to contain her anger.

"Stop it," she yelled to Laurence.

"Oh, so you don't like to see this?" he asked.

"No, stop it, please," Lincoln said.

"You should know, you brought this on."

"Yes, we know, just stop," Sara begged. Laurence paused for quite some time until finally, he pushed the button again. The pain stopped and Michael relaxed a little but he was taking a few ragged deep breaths.

"You know how much I hate shows of force but you forced my hand. Now, since I know you all can't be trusted to go back to your own lives, I'll be forced to show force yet again." They all grew pale just then, already knowing where he could be going with this. They had to do something, they couldn't let this happen. So, Lincoln willed all his strength and anger to throw himself at the closest guard. Sucre and Mahone did the same. Sara and Michael were still together but Michael looked to Laurence. He had backed away when the attack happened. Michael got up and they faced one another.

"Don't even think about it Michael," he said, still holding the device.

"You're the one who knows me, what do you think I'm going to do."

"Don't make me kill you Michael." Michael began to advance on him as he spoke.

"I'm done living with this, I died once, I can die again."

"So be it," he said but before he could push the button Sara attacked. It happened so quickly that Laurence didn't see it coming. He had been focusing on Michael, so he didn't see her. She managed to knock the device away. The minute that happened, Michael went at him. They fought while Sara made her way for the remote that had been flown across the room. She got a hold of it and wasted no time in smashing it. Laurence saw this and the anger on his face was evident. They had never seen him that angry and he fought harder because of it. It appeared that he was good because he managed to get Michael down. He kicked him a few times and then pulled out a gun from behind his back. He pointed it at Michael and held off Sara because of it.

"Oh Michael, if things could have worked out, we could have been kings." Michael stared at him defiantly yet again. He was just about to pull the trigger when an attack came from an unlikely source. Michelle had been standing back watching all of this and had, had enough. She swung at him to knock the gun away. She then used her own skills to get the gun away from him. She then wasted no time in shooting him. Everyone saw this and were shocked. It was then that Lincoln and the others finished with their guards. They all then just watched as Laurence fell right next to Michael. He turned to Laurence after he was down. He looked at him for the longest time because he was not dead yet. He began to bleed from his mouth as he stared at Michael and actually smiled.

"So this is how it ends Michael, you win."

"I never wanted to win," Michael stated.

"But you always do, you always do." They just stayed there in silence for a moment and Laurence's hand was quivering. Michael slowly reached out and held onto his hand. They held tight all the while staring at one another. Everyone else looked on and even though they didn't like it, they stayed silent. Soon, Laurence was dead, which, as Michael knew, left him as the last Scofield. He was thinking that just as Sara came and knelt by him. He looked over at her and realized. When everything was over, Michael looked up at Michelle. She didn't look sorry and he didn't either. Instead, she looked satisfied.

"You can thank me later," she said as he stood up to face her.

"Why did you do it?" Sucre asked, as he and the others were confused still.

"The only way I can get power is well, taking it, if Laurence taught me anything it was that, what you thought he was the only one who wanted to be on top."

"I guess we can be grateful for that," Lincoln said.

"You can go now," Michelle said looking at Michael.

"Michelle," he began but she held up her hand.

"You never had the will to be in this position Michael, so don't worry about anything I'll take care of it, you're free finally, and it's time for you to enjoy it." As she spoke, it was as if a huge weight was lifted off him. For the first time in years, he actually felt free.

"I guess I have a lot of thank you for . . . including what else you did for me?" She looked at him slyly because she could read between the lines.

"You knew?" she questioned.

"Of course, you'd be surprised with what I knew." She didn't rise to that bait. The others watched this and it was Sara who knew what they were talking about.

"You sent me the information about Michael," she replied.

"Of course," she replied, matter-a-factly.

"Why would you do that, I thought you worked for Laurence, of course, you just shot him, so I guess . . ." Sucre said as he tried to find his words.

"I never thought much of men which is why I didn't care about using them. Unfortunally Michael had to be the good guy. I throw on my charms; they fall into it which was why Laurence liked having me near. I thought all men were the same; I never met a good one, until him. I guess I realized it first when they were bringing you back from the drug Laurence had used to "kill you". The first thing you said when you woke up, was Sara. I never thought people could love each other that much until I heard that. What can I say, I may kill people but I'm still a hopeless romantic. Sara, if you ever get tired of him, I'll gladly take him off your hands." With that, she gave him a sly smile before nodding to everyone and leaving.

"Okay, is it finally over, I mean, damn how many times does this happen to us?" Sucre asked and Michael actually smiled.

"You know what, I think it is," he said and they all nodded.

Michael said goodbye to Sucre and Mahone and thanked them profusely. They told him it was no big deal, they owed him. They left after that to go home themselves. Michael had his own home to go to and someone to meet. They were in Panama and he and Sara were together.

"I can't do this," he said.

"Yes you can."

"I missed so much."

"It wasn't your fault; you can't control other people's actions. The only thing that you can control is what you do now."

"He doesn't even know me."

"He'll learn."

"What if he doesn't understand, I mean, all his life he thought I was dead, how do you explain that to a child."

"That is why Lincoln is talking to him first, he'll help him understand."

"I hope so." They thus waited some more time until finally he saw him. His breath caught in his throat which caused Sara to hold his hand. He squeezed her hand tight as both Lincoln and his son came towards them. No one said anything and Mickey just looked at Michael. They stared at one another while Michael waiting for his response. He expected a lot but he was surprised when Mickey came forward and hugged him. He held on tight and Michael paused before he slowly hugged him back. Lincoln and Sara watched this and this time, Sara began to cry. She was so happy, after years of hardship and pain, she had her husband back. They were going to be a family now, the only thing she ever wanted her whole life.


End file.
